Loganville
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The Charmed Ones must fight an evil tyrant in a small town where their powers don't work.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"Loganville"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 5 episodes "Siren Song" and "Witches In Tights".)  
  
* * *  
  
The Charmed Ones must fight an evil tyrant in a small town where their powers don't work.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Piper turned off the highway onto a country road. She flipped the visor back up into position. Heading north in the late afternoon she didn't need it to block the sun from her eyes. Phoebe sat next to her in the car reading a book. Paige was dozing in the back seat.  
  
"Where you going?" Phoebe asked, noticing the turn off.  
  
"I want to fill up on gas before we go much farther," Piper responded. "I'm not sure how far the next gas station is and we're getting low. There was a sign back there that said there was a town about ten miles down this road."  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said, glancing in the back seat. "Looks like Paige is beat."  
  
"Yeah," Piper said, "it's a long trip. But I think it did her some good. These yearly pilgrimages to the lake where mom died have a kind of cleansing affect. Paige may not have known mom, but I think in some ways she has her own demons about what happened."  
  
"I know what you mean," Phoebe said. "I always feel better after visiting the lake. It's different without Prue being here but I'm glad Paige was."  
  
"Well," Piper said, "it didn't take much to convince her to join us this year. I think she was kind of curious about mom's death. We really haven't told her that much about it."  
  
'We'll have to remedy that," Phoebe said. "Once we get home I think we should tell her everything we know about how mom died."  
  
"I'd like that," Paige said from the back seat. "You've told me some of what happened. I understand why she and Sam gave me up like they did. I'd like to know as much as I can about her."  
  
"We'll tell you everything we can," promised Piper. "Not all of it's good but you do have the right to know about your mother."  
  
"No one is perfect," Paige said. "Everyone makes mistakes. But she was my mother. I need to know who she was and understand her."  
  
The car passed the city limit sign of a small town. As it did, Piper suddenly swerved off the road onto the shoulder. The car came to a screeching halt.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Piper asked, holding her head.  
  
"I don't know," Phoebe said, holding her head as well, "but I felt it, too."  
  
"So did I," Paige added. "It felt like a hot poker in my brain. It's gone now but for a second I could hardly see straight."  
  
"It seems to have passed," Phoebe said. "Maybe it was some kind of gas or something. Something we passed through on the road."  
  
"I don't know," Piper said, "but everything seems to be okay now. I feel fine. How are you both feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay," Paige said. "Like Phoebe said, it seems to have passed."  
  
"The station is probably just ahead," Piper said. "Let's get the gas and get out of this town."  
  
"Is the baby okay?" Phoebe asked, putting her hand on Piper's stomach.  
  
"I think so," Piper said. "Whatever it was, I don't think it affected the baby."  
  
Piper drove on into the small town wondering what had just happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"Afternoon," said a man coming out from the building at the station. "Strangers in town, huh?"  
  
"Yes," said Piper. "Could you fill it up with premium unleaded? We're just passing through and would like to get on our way as soon as we can."  
  
"Sure," said the man. "We don't get many strangers here. Mostly just the local folks. Where you from?"  
  
"San Francisco," Phoebe said.  
  
"'Frisco, huh?" asked the man. "I used to have an aunt who lived in 'Frisco. Haven't seen her in more than twenty years."  
  
"San Francisco," corrected Phoebe. "The name of the city is San Francisco."  
  
"Sorry," apologized the man. "I heard that the residents don't like it being called 'Frisco. I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"You didn't," Paige said. "Where are we anyway?"  
  
"Loganville," replied the man. "Founded in 1873 by Robert Logan. One of his descendents, Robert Logan IV, is still our most prominent citizen. He owns the local factory where most of the locals work. We're kind of a close knit group here."  
  
"Like every other small town I'd imagine," Phoebe said. "Is there a local restaurant around here?"  
  
"The Logan Inn," said the man. "It's not really an inn. I heard it was fifty or sixty years ago. Now it's just a restaurant. Serves the best chicken fried steak around."  
  
"You hungry, Phoebe?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Phoebe said. "I hadn't realized it until I got out of the car. I thought we might stop for something to eat. It's going to be late when we get back and I'm sure you won't want to cook after the long drive."  
  
"I could go for something," Paige interjected.  
  
"Well," Piper said, "we do still have a ways to go. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get something to eat before we continue on. Where is this Logan's Inn?"  
  
"Straight down Main Street on the corner square," replied the station attendant. "It'll be on your right just past the stop sign. You can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks," Piper said as she paid for the gas. "Well, thanks for the service."  
  
"Any time, ma'am," said the attendant.  
  
"Ma'am?" Piper questioned as they drove into town. "Since when did I become old enough to be a ma'am?"  
  
"I'm sure he just meant it out of respect," Paige said.  
  
The town was as quaint as they all imagined it would be. Many of the people walking the streets stopped to look at them as they passed. They found the restaurant just as the man had said. It was nearly deserted with only about half a dozen people inside.  
  
Even Piper commented on how good the food was. As a professional chef, she knew good food. And although it wasn't quite up to her unusually high standards, for a restaurant she said it "wasn't bad". They finished their meal and paid for it. Then they went out to the car and began the drive back to the highway.  
  
"Did you see how those people were looking at us in there?" Paige asked. "Like we were some sort of freaks or something."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that," Phoebe said. "I guess the station attendant was right. They must not get much company in this town."  
  
"Well I for one will be glad to be away from here," Piper said. "Something doesn't feel right here."  
  
As they drove toward the city limit Piper looked around. Nothing seemed amiss or out of the ordinary. It looked like any spring day in the countryside of California. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was out of place. That there was something wrong in the air. Neither Phoebe nor Paige said anything about it so she decided it was probably just her imagination. She was, after all, a city girl.  
  
As the car reached the city limit it suddenly stopped. The stop was so violent that only the girls' seatbelts kept them from being thrown into the windshield. As they recovered from the impact, Piper checked to make sure the other two were okay.  
  
"What happened?" asked Phoebe. "Did you hit your breaks for some reason?"  
  
"No," Piper said. "The car just stopped moving."  
  
They sat listening and could still hear the engine running. From their vantage point there didn't seem to be any damage to the car. Cautiously Piper pressed on the accelerator moving the car forward. It eased forward several feet, and then suddenly came to a complete stop. The tires just spun on the pavement as if the car had suddenly come up against a wall of some kind.  
  
"I don't understand," Piper said. "It's like something is preventing the car from moving. But there's nothing there."  
  
"Maybe it's some kind of invisible shield," offered Phoebe. "Maybe that's what we encountered when we first entered this town."  
  
"Well, whatever it is," Piper said, "it's not going to keep us here. I don't like this place and I have no intention of staying even one more minute."  
  
She raised her hands and tapped into her explosive ability. Phoebe and Paige watched as nothing appeared to happen. Piper tried again, and then just looked at her hands.  
  
"It's not working," she said. "I can't explode it. It's like my powers were suddenly taken away."  
  
Phoebe and Paige just looked at Piper in astonishment.  
  
"Okay," Paige said. "Let me see if I can orb to the other side of this barrier."  
  
Piper and Phoebe watched as Paige concentrated. She tried for several long moments but nothing happened.  
  
"That's weird," Paige said finally. "I can't seem to orb."  
  
"This is beginning to annoy me," Piper said. "I don't like it. We'd better get inside before something else happens. I saw a hotel in town. Let's get a room there and see if we can figure this thing out."  
  
She turned the car around and headed back into town. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
"I wish I knew what was going on here," Piper said, looking out the window of their hotel room. "None of our powers work and we can't even call Leo. There is obviously some kind of magic at work here. I just don't know what it is."  
  
"Maybe it's like the kind Cole used when he held Phoebe hostage," offered Paige. "When he tried to get control of the Nexus at the manor. Leo couldn't sense Phoebe then."  
  
"Yeah, but I still had my powers," Phoebe said. "And it was only the penthouse where Cole lived. It would take some powerful magic to cover an entire town like this and to strip us of our powers. What I want to know is why someone would do it in the first place?"  
  
"That's a good question," Piper said. "I'm tired of sitting around here. Let's go get some answers to our questions. Something is going on and someone must know what it is. I intend to find out."  
  
The three went downstairs and found the elderly woman who had checked them in behind the counter. She stood up and smiled at them as they walked up to the counter.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yeah," Piper said. "You can tell us what's going on around here?"  
  
The smile faded from the woman's face.  
  
"I don't know what you mean, dear," she said nervously.  
  
"Drop the innocent act," Piper said. "We know about your little force field at the edge of town. Now you'd better start talking or there's going to be hell to pay. What's kind of scam is going on in this town?"  
  
"I....I....I don't know what you're talking about," stammered the woman. "We get so few guests here. Perhaps you're just tired is all."  
  
"If you get so few guests here," Paige said, "then why is this place still open? I wouldn't think the locals would need a hotel. That would be for people passing through. But apparently people don't pass through this town. Once they get here, they're stuck."  
  
"Not all of them," said a voice from the doorway to the hotel, "just special ones. Like yourselves."  
  
The girls looked over and saw a man standing in the doorway. The man was about thirty-five years old. He was dressed in an expensive suit and tie and his black hair was neatly trimmed over his ears. They noticed a large signet ring on one of his fingers bearing the letter "L". He stood smiling at the sisters.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," said the man. "Robert Logan IV. Local pillar of the community and just about the sole provider of employment around here. And you three must be the 'guests' Stanley told me about. He said you got gas at his station earlier today."  
  
"What's going on here?" demanded Piper. "We just stopped for gas and something to eat and now we can't leave. We'd better start getting some answers or...."  
  
"Or what?" Logan asked. "You'll use your powers against me? I'm sure you know by now that's impossible. The enchantment over the town prevents your powers from working. And since you can't leave that means you're just the ones I've been looking for. Only the local denizens are prevented from passing through the shield. Them, and select others. You would be the others."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Witches," Logan said, smiling. "If you were mortals, you wouldn't have noticed anything. But since you can't leave, it means you must be witches. They're the only ones who are prevented from leaving the town. Other than those who live here."  
  
"What do you mean we're the ones you've been looking for?" asked Piper. "Just who are you?"  
  
"I told you," said Logan, "I'm Robert Logan IV. Constance, be a dear and fill them in on the local gossip. When she's finished, come to my home. It's at the edge of town. You can't miss it. We have some business to conduct. When we're finished, you'll be free to go on your way."  
  
Logan didn't say another word. He simply turned and left the hotel. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige turned and looked at Constance. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"Is it true?" Constance asked. "Are you really witches?"  
  
Piper looked at her sisters.  
  
"I guess there's no sense in denying it," she said finally. "Yes, we're witches. Is what Logan said true? Is everyone trapped in this town because of that barrier?"  
  
"I'm so sorry," Constance said. "Yes, it's true. No one who lives here can ever leave. We encounter the barrier just as you apparently have. He won't let you leave, you know? He'll kill you just as he has all the others. And there's nothing you can do to stop him, I'm afraid."  
  
"What others?" Paige asked.  
  
"The other witches," Constance said. "Years ago, when the highway was put in, it caused traffic to bypass this small town. People began to leave for the big cities. Logan's grandfather found a witch who put a spell on the town, forcing people to remain here. Ever since then no one has been able to leave. Strangers can come and go as they please but those of us who live here can never leave. Every so often Mr. Logan finds a new witch to reinforce the spell, and then he kills the witch. I'm afraid that's what he has planned for you."  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked. "Why does he want people to stay here so badly?"  
  
"No one knows," Constance replied. "We only know that he does. He owns a small factory near the outskirts of town so everyone has a job, even though he barely pays minimum wage. But other than that, all we know is that he won't let any of us leave."  
  
"What is he?" Piper asked. "Is he a demon or a warlock?"  
  
"I don't think so," Constance said. "As far as I know, he's just as human as the rest of us. He just doesn't want any of us to leave. Everyone is terrified of him. Anyone who disagrees with him or speaks out against him dies a horrible death. We've learned to just keep our mouths shut and do what he wants. It's best that way."  
  
"This is no way for anyone to live," Piper said. "What was this business he mentioned?"  
  
"He probably wants you to reinforce the barrier," Constance said. "It's been several years since the last witch came through here. We believe that it weakens over time and needs to be reinforced. Once you do, he'll kill you to prevent you from taking it down after you leave."  
  
"Well we certainly aren't going to help him keep you people captive," Paige said. "If that's his plan he can forget it."  
  
"Oh, you'll give in to him eventually," Constance said. "He'll keep you here until you do. And if you take too long, he'll start killing the townspeople indiscriminately until you do. In the end, you won't have a choice."  
  
"We'll just see about that," Piper said. "Come on Phoebe and Paige. Let's go see what Mr. Logan has to say. Then we'll figure a way to put an end to him once and for all."  
  
Constance just watched as the girls went out to Piper's car. It wasn't the first time she had seen that determination. She also knew that they would have no choice. They would have to accede to Logan's demands.  
  
Piper followed Logan's directions to his home. It was a palatial place with high pillars and grand artwork on the exterior. The lush grounds were immaculately tended and the shrubs and bushes were carefully pruned and trimmed. As they pulled up in front of the mansion, a man came out to meet them.  
  
"You must be the witches Mr. Logan mentioned," said the man, smiling an evil smile. "He's waiting for you in the library. It's the first door on your left just inside the house. I'll take care of your car. Please, go right in. He's expecting you."  
  
Piper just glared at the man, knowing that without her powers, there was nothing she could do. That would change soon enough, she vowed silently to herself. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"Good evening, ladies," Logan said as the three entered the library.  
  
He was dressed in an expensive smoking jacket, holding a snifter in one hand and a cigar in the other. He smiled at them as they entered the room.  
  
"Okay, Logan, what do you want?" demanded Piper without preamble.  
  
"What, not even a hello?" Logan asked.  
  
"Cut to the chase," Paige said.  
  
"Direct," Logan said. "I like that. Very well. Since you aren't much for small talk, I have a proposition for you. As you know, you can't leave our fair little town. The enchantment around it prevents that. However, I can make it possible for you to leave. I just need you to do one small favor for me before you do. If you do this favor, you can be on your way."  
  
"What favor?" Piper asked.  
  
Logan picked up a piece of paper from the desk in the room and handed it to Phoebe. She read the paper over and showed it to Piper and Paige.  
  
"This reinforces the enchantment on the town," Phoebe said.  
  
"Exactly," Logan replied. "You see, it weakens over the years and needs to be reinforced. That takes a witch. Reinforce the enchantment, and you can leave."  
  
"Why not get the witch who cast it to reinforce it for you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh, she left years ago," said Logan. "I have no idea where she is now. That's why I need you. Now, I can anticipate your next objection. You don't have your powers under the enchantment. Well, the nature of the enchantment allows you to cast only this single spell, nothing else. Once the enchantment is reinforced, I'll arrange for you to leave our fair town."  
  
"And keep all these people captive?" Phoebe asked. "They can't leave, either. You're keeping them prisoners against their wills. That's wrong."  
  
"That's none of your concern," Logan said. "You're strangers here. You don't belong. Cast the spell, reinforce the enchantment, and you can go back to your lives and forget all about us."  
  
"And if we don't?" Piper asked.  
  
"Then you can remain here for the rest of your lives," Logan said. "Oh, I know what you're thinking. You'll just wait around until the enchantment fails altogether. That's not going to happen. Sooner or later I'll find a witch who will do it. Then it will be reinforced and you'll be trapped here with everyone else. Why not save yourselves the hassle? These people don't mean anything to you. Just cast the spell and be on your way."  
  
"Why is it so important to you to reinforce the enchantment?" Piper asked.  
  
"Not that it's any of your concern," Logan said, "but without the people, my factory would go under. I'm just making sure it keeps going, as any good businessman would do. Plus, the townspeople get steady income without fear of being laid off."  
  
"This is all just to make you rich?" Paige asked.  
  
"As I said," Logan replied, "it's not really your concern. Your only concern is getting out of this town, which as I've said won't happen unless you help me."  
  
"You son of a...." began Paige.  
  
"We'll need some time to think it over," Piper said, cutting her sister off.  
  
"Piper?" questioned Phoebe. "You aren't seriously thinking about giving into this weasel are you?"  
  
"I don't want to be stuck in this town any longer than I have to be," Piper said. "If this is the only way out, then I'm going to take it. But we need some time to talk it over first."  
  
"Absolutely," Logan said. "You certainly aren't going anywhere. Only, don't take too long. Since I have you right here, I'd just as soon use you. But I'll go find another witch to do it if I have to. If that happens, my offer to let you leave will be revoked."  
  
"Fine," Piper said. "You should have our answer in a few hours."  
  
"Excellent," Logan said. "I'll look forward to seeing you then." 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"Are you crazy?" Paige asked as they drove back to the hotel. "You're just going to cave in like that? What about all these people trapped here? You're just going to leave them at his mercy?"  
  
"Piper, this isn't like you," Phoebe said. "You don't usually just turn tail and run at the first difficulty."  
  
"And I'm not this time either," Piper said. "We need to get back to the hotel. I have a few more questions I want to ask Constance. With a little luck, our next meeting with that slime will be somewhat different from this one."  
  
"Now, that's the Piper I know and love," Phoebe said smiling.  
  
"Well, I wish someone would explain it to me," Paige said. "It looks like you just rolled over and played dead for Mr. Logan."  
  
"With any luck," Piper said, "that's what he'll think, too. By the time he figures out that I'm playing him it should be too late."  
  
Paige just smiled. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew Piper had a plan. And she couldn't wait to hear what it was.  
  
"Constance," Piper said when they had gotten back to the hotel, "you said that Logan's grandfather had a spell put on the town. After the highway went through."  
  
"Yes," Constance said. "Before that, this town was a bustling metropolis. Logan's factory produces ball bearings. They're used in all sorts of things. Before the highway, it was a major distributor of them.  
  
"Then the highway was built. I was just a little girl then. Even though the ball bearings are still in high demand, it's more expensive to transport them now. Most companies don't want to spend the extra money it costs to make the trip here from the highway. Not when they can do it with other companies who are located on the highway."  
  
"Why didn't his grandfather just relocate the factory?" Paige asked. "Just build one closer to the highway?"  
  
"Because then he'd have the same problems most big businesses have," Phoebe said. "Increasing wages, maybe trouble finding workers, things like that. With an enchantment that prevents people from leaving this town, he has a literal slave labor force. No one can leave so they're forced to work in his factory."  
  
"Exactly," Constance said. "And anyone who tries to leave runs into Logan's security force. They're men he's hired from outside the town to keep the locals in line. His security force controls even the local phone company and post office. There's not even a way for us to get a message to the outside."  
  
"What was that about killing us once we've done what he wants?' Piper asked.  
  
"That's what he'll do," Constance. "It happens every time. You'll finally agree to reinforce the enchantment and after you do he'll kill you. Without your powers, you won't be able to stop him."  
  
"How do you know he kills them?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"They're never seen again," Constance replied. "It's the only explanation that makes any sense. I'm so sorry you three got caught up in this. You seem like nice girls. It's not fair that you should be trapped in our problems."  
  
"It's not fair to you, either," Piper said. "As for Logan killing us, that's not going to happen. We'll find a way out of this. And we'll find a way to make Mr. Logan pay for what he's done."  
  
"How?" Constance asked. "The enchantment neutralizes all magical abilities except for the spell that reinforces it."  
  
"That explains why I can't orb," Paige said. "It's not just our witch powers that are blocked. It's all of our magical abilities."  
  
"Okay, first things first," Piper said. "Constance, is there any place Logan might use to keep someone hostage? Some place out of the way that he could use as a sort of prison?"  
  
"Well," Constance said after a moment, "he does have a warehouse on the south end of town. It's where he ships his ball bearings out to his customers. Only his security force is allowed anywhere near it. No one from the town can go there. I suppose if he wanted to hold someone prisoner that's where it would be."  
  
"Okay," Piper said. "Our first order of business is to check out that warehouse. We should go just after it gets dark. I don't think Mr. Logan is going to wait very long for an answer from us. We need to be ready by morning. Phoebe, you and I will check it out."  
  
"What you're planning is very dangerous," Constance said. "If he catches you there, he's sure to have you killed."  
  
"Not before he gets what he wants," Paige said. "I noticed a small library when we were going to Logan's place. I'll check it out and see if there's anything that can give us an edge over this security force."  
  
"Great," Piper said. "When we get back from the warehouse, we'll formulate our plan for taking care of Mr. Logan. Once we've figured a way to break the enchantment."  
  
"David McGregor is the local librarian," Constance. "I'll give him a call. I'm sure he'll let you stay in the library as long as you need."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "Now, let's get ready for our trip to the warehouse." 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
Getting into the warehouse had proven ridiculously simple. The locks were ancient. Phoebe had no trouble picking them. A skill, she said, she had picked up while living in New York City. And something about an old boyfriend. The few guards that were about seemed to be unconcerned with trespassers. Probably from years of no one even attempting to get into the warehouse, Piper said.  
  
The one large area of the warehouse was filled about halfway with huge crates. Each crate was marked with Logan's logo and address. In one end of the building were a row of offices, sleeping quarters, a janitors' closet and the normal types of rooms one might expect to find in a warehouse. All in all the entire warehouse looked quite unremarkable.  
  
"Where do you think she is?" Phoebe whispered to Piper.  
  
"I don't know," Piper whispered back. "She could be anywhere. There might be an underground room in here like a basement or something. I'm betting it won't be easy to find. If this is where they're keeping her captive, they won't want escape to be too easy. We'll just have to look around until we find something."  
  
"Okay," Phoebe whispered back. "I'll go check over there. You check the other side of the warehouse. I'll meet you in the middle when we're finished."  
  
"Right," Piper said. "Just be careful."  
  
Phoebe moved among the crates looking for anything that might indicate a secret room or a hidden doorway. She didn't find anything. Everything seemed to be just as it appeared. A warehouse filled with crate upon crate of ball bearings waiting to be shipped out.  
  
Phoebe rounded the corner of one crate and came face to face with one of the security guards. He was dressed in the dark blue uniform as the rest of the guards. This one was apparently about forty and he had a pistol on his hip. As Phoebe stopped suddenly, he brought up his flashlight and shined the light directly in her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "You know that no one is allowed in here."  
  
"Oh, I....uh, I was bored," Phoebe said, trying to act coy and seductive. "This town is so boring. Especially for a healthy girl like me. I was just looking for a little excitement, that's all."  
  
She began to move toward him slowly. As she did she batted her eyes at him and swung her hips in an exaggerated motion. All she needed to do was keep him off guard to get close enough to him. Unlike her sisters, her only active power was usually useless in a fight. Her martial arts skill, however, should be more than enough to handle this guy.  
  
"Just stay where you are," said the guard, backing away a step. "You aren't fooling me. You're one of those newcomers in town. Logan said you might be trouble." He reached for the radio on his belt. "You just don't move."  
  
He raised the radio to his mouth and was about to key the mouth. Phoebe gauged her distance to him, intent on taking him out before he could call for backup. Before either of them could move, a two-by-four struck the guard in the back of the head. He collapsed on the floor unconscious, the radio falling from his hand. Piper stepped up behind him, two-by-four in hand.  
  
"Thanks," Phoebe said. "He caught me by surprise."  
  
"My pleasure, sis," Piper said, laying the two-by-four on the floor. "Come on. I think I may have found what we're looking for."  
  
Phoebe followed Piper across the warehouse. Within seconds they stopped at one of the walls of the main floor.  
  
"Look here," Piper said, indicating the floor.  
  
Phoebe looked at the floor. At first she didn't see anything. Then, barely noticeable, she saw what looked like scuff marks. As if someone had dragged something on the floor leaving scratches on the concrete. Except the marks were in a semi-circular pattern beginning at the wall.  
  
"It looks like this section of wall swings out," Piper said. "Only I can't figure out how to open it. I've tried pushing and pulling on it, but it won't budge."  
  
Phoebe began to look over the wall. It was old and appeared to be starting to crumble. There were several holes in it, though none appeared to be very big or very deep. Suddenly she turned to Piper.  
  
"Wait here," she whispered.  
  
Phoebe disappeared into the darkness as Piper waited for her. A few moments later she reappeared, keys in hand.  
  
"I got these from that guard," she whispered. "This looks like a lock. I'll bet one of these keys will open it."  
  
"Hurry," whispered Piper. "We need to get out of her right away."  
  
Phoebe tried several of the keys, none of which worked. Finally, she placed a key in the hole and turned it. There was an audible "click" sound from the lock. Cautiously, Phoebe pulled on the key. The wall began to swing out from its' resting place.  
  
Behind the wall was an elderly woman chained to the wall inside a small room. She looked up at the two sisters as they moved into the room. Phoebe moved instantly to the locks on the chain and began to check the keys on the guards' key ring.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the woman. "What do you want?"  
  
"Quiet down," whispered Piper, looking back out into the warehouse. "We're here to rescue you."  
  
Within moments Phoebe had opened the locks and the chains were removed from the woman. The woman was in poor health and Piper and Phoebe had to help her out of the secret room. They quickly made their way back through the warehouse to the place where they had broken in.  
  
"Get her back to the hotel," Phoebe said. "I have something I need to take care of right now. I'll meet you back there."  
  
"Phoebe," Piper said, "be careful."  
  
"I will, honey," Phoebe said, kissing her sister on the cheek. "I will."  
  
As Phoebe went back into the warehouse, Piper helped the old woman into the woods just outside the warehouse that would obscure their escape. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
"Agnes Miller?" questioned Constance as they tended the woman from the warehouse. "But you came through here almost twenty years ago. I thought for sure you had been killed once you had reinforced Logan's enchantment."  
  
"He couldn't afford to kill me," Agnes said. "If I died, any spells I had cast would have been instantly negated. He had to keep me alive but he also couldn't have me running around loose. In case I found a way to break the enchantment."  
  
"We knew she had to still be alive," Piper said. "If the enchantment was still in place, she couldn't be dead. That's why I wanted to know where Logan might keep someone captive. It's a nice little setup. It's probably sound proofed to keep anyone from hearing her cry for help."  
  
"It's why he kept me there," Agnes said. "He knew he had to have the witch alive to keep the enchantment in place. As the witches aged and died, he'd find another to take her place. Once the new witch reinforces the enchantment, he wouldn't need to worry about the old one. I've been sick of late. He's afraid I might be dying. It's probably why he wants you to reinforce the enchantment. So he won't have to worry about me dying on him."  
  
Just then Phoebe came into the hotel.  
  
"What happened?" asked Piper.  
  
"I locked the guard in the room," Phoebe said. "With any luck, they'll think he just took off. We couldn't leave him lying in the warehouse. As soon as he woke up, he'd tell Logan what had happened."  
  
"Good thinking," Paige said. "Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything in the library that was of any use. That thing is so out of date. I think the newest book in it was about thirty years old."  
  
"Great," said Piper. "That's no help in breaking this enchantment. And without our powers, I don't know how we're going to fight Logan."  
  
"What we need is a very powerful spell," Agnes said. "Something so powerful that it will shatter the enchantment completely."  
  
"Well, since we can't use our powers," Phoebe said, "the only spell that will work is the one that reinforces the enchantment. Even if we had a spell, we couldn't cast it."  
  
"That's not entirely true," Agnes said. "I know of the witch that originally cast the enchantment. She was powerful but the spell doesn't negate magic. It just suppresses it. If we could find a witch more powerful, her magic might be able to break the enchantment. The only problem is that we have no way to contact anyone outside of the town."  
  
"Wait a minute," Piper said, "are you saying that a spell could be cast from inside the town? Even with the enchantment on it?"  
  
"I think so," Agnes said. "As I said, the enchantment only suppresses magic. If the magic were powerful enough, it might be able to overcome even the enchantment. It would be like blowing up a balloon. Put too much air in the balloon and it will burst. I think that might happen with the enchantment. Use a very powerful magic and it will shatter. The only problem is I'm not sure any single witch is powerful enough to provide that kind of power."  
  
"Phoebe, get started writing," Piper said.  
  
"Already on it," Phoebe said, grabbing a pad and pencil.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" asked Constance.  
  
"Well," said Piper, "if it takes a more powerful form of magic to overcome this enchantment, then we just might be able to provided that magic. If Agnes is right, I think we might just have found Mr. Logan's Achilles heel."  
  
"I don't understand," Agnes said. "You said none of your powers work, just as mine don't. If that's true, then not even a spell will be of any use."  
  
"Maybe not alone," Paige said, "but if we combine our power, it should be just the extra push we need to shatter this enchantment forever. Then we're going to have a chat with Mr. Logan."  
  
"It won't work," Agnes said. "If you think you can combine your powers, you must be new to the Craft. Witches can't combine their powers. It's been tried. It's like they operate on different frequencies or something. Each witch has her own frequency."  
  
"True," Piper said, "but we aren't just witches. We're sisters. Blood sisters. That kind of gives us an edge."  
  
"Sisters?" questioned Agnes. "Three sisters? All witches? Then that means...."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she realized what Piper and Paige were saying.  
  
"That's right," Paige said. "If a stronger magic can break this enchantment, then we're about to give it the most powerful jolt it could possibly get. Courtesy of the Charmed Ones." 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, "I'm done. If our power can break this enchantment, then this Power of Three spell should do the trick. If it doesn't, I don't know what else to try."  
  
"It'll work," Paige said confidently. "Remember, like a balloon. Surely not even this enchantment can withstand a Power of Three spell."  
  
"You mean this will free us all from Logan's hold?" Constance asked.  
  
"No," Piper said. "It will simply break the enchantment that holds everyone here. Once we do that, then we'll have to deal with Logan himself. And I'm anxious to have a little chat with Logan. Once my powers are intact,"  
  
"It should work," Agnes said. "As I said, the magic is only suppressed. It's not negated."  
  
"Okay then," Phoebe said, "what are we waiting for? Let's do it."  
  
Piper and Paige looked the spell over quickly. Then, in unison, the three sisters recited the spell.  
  
"We call upon the Power of Three to help set this community free.  
  
"We summon our magic from the Warren line to undo the binding through space and time.  
  
"Cast off the shackles that hold this town and restore the good that has been bound."  
  
Almost immediately, the three sisters and Agnes doubled over in excruciating pain. They were each holding their heads. Almost as quickly, the pain passed and they seemed normal again.  
  
"Can't say I like that side affect," Paige said. "It's just like what happened when we entered this town."  
  
"It's the result of your magic being suppressed by the enchantment," Agnes said. "And apparently when the suppression is removed."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "I guess there's only one way to know if the enchantment is broken."  
  
She started to raise her hands at a lamp on the table. Suddenly, Paige stopped her.  
  
"Wait a minute," Paige said. "There's no sense in destroying Constance's stuff. There might be an easier way to find out."  
  
Paige suddenly took on a bluish light and orbed out of the room. Within seconds, she orbed back in.  
  
"It seems to have worked," she announced. "No problem orbing."  
  
"I didn't know the Charmed Ones could orb," Agnes said.  
  
"Long story," said Piper. "Well, we know that Paige's White Lighter powers are working. Now we need to know if our witch powers have been restored."  
  
"I think so," Phoebe said as she began to float toward the ceiling. "My levitation is back in full force."  
  
"Okay then," Piper said. "We seem to be back up to full strength. I think Mr. Logan is in for a shock when we go to give him our answer."  
  
Agnes suddenly became dizzy and had to sit down. Everyone else gathered around her, concerned for her health.  
  
"It's been getting worse lately," Agnes explained. "Logan didn't want to risk bringing a doctor in so I'm not sure exactly what's wrong. But I think I'm dying. That's why he came to you."  
  
"Leo," Piper called into the air. "Leo, we need you."  
  
Leo orbed into the room. He looked around at Agnes and Constance unsure of exactly what was going on.  
  
"Oh my," gasped Constance.  
  
"Leo, Agnes needs you," Piper said. "She's ill. You need to heal her."  
  
"Piper, what's going on?" Leo asked. "I haven't been able to sense you for two days."  
  
"I'll explain everything later," Piper said. "Right now there's a witch who needs your help."  
  
Leo walked over and looked at Agnes. Nervously he looked up at Constance, then raised his hands and healed Agnes.  
  
"I feel better," Agnes said. "Whatever it was it seems you fixed it. I'm still exhausted, though."  
  
"You just rest," Phoebe said. "We'll take care of Logan."  
  
"Logan who?" questioned Leo.  
  
"Robert Logan IV," Paige replied. "Scum and tyrant. And someone who's about to get what's coming to him."  
  
"I don't understand," Leo said.  
  
"Then sit down and we'll tell you all about it," Phoebe said. "We still have some time before we have to give him our answer. And I think a few explanations to Constance are in order as well. I'm sure she has a few questions of her own, since you've orbed in."  
  
"That would be an understatement," Constance said.  
  
"Now," Phoebe began to explain to Leo, "it all began when Piper decided to fill up with gas on our way home from the lake." 


	10. Chapter 10

TEN  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked into the library where they had met Logan the day before. Logan sat behind the desk filling out some papers. A large, muscular man stood next to him.  
  
"Ah, I see you've returned," Logan said, smiling. "Good, good. It didn't take you long to come to a decision. Then I can assume you've decided to help me?"  
  
"Actually, you slime," Piper said, "we figured we just put a stop to your scheme once and for all. You give new meaning to the phrase 'captive audience'. And it's about time you learned you shouldn't be doing it."  
  
"That's a shame," Logan said. "I was so hoping you'd see how hopeless it was to deny me. I suppose I'll just have to find another witch to reinforce the enchantment. Dexter, will you please take out the trash for me?"  
  
The man standing next to Logan reached into this coat and pulled out a pistol. He aimed it directly at the sisters.  
  
"Is that supposed to frighten us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"And just what do you think you can do about it?" Logan asked.  
  
"Gun," Paige said and the gun orbed into her hand.  
  
"Something like that," Piper said.  
  
"That....that's impossible," stammered a surprised Logan.  
  
"You might want to look for employment elsewhere," Phoebe said to Dexter. "I think you're about to be terminated here."  
  
The man didn't hesitate. He turned and ran from the room as fast as he could go.  
  
"Your little enchantment is gone," Piper said. "Along with your control over the people in this town."  
  
"Impossible," Logan said. "The enchantment can't be broken. Especially not by anyone in the town. It prevents you from using your powers."  
  
Piper raised her hands and the window behind Logan exploded into a thousand shards, covering the yard just outside.  
  
"Think again," Piper said. "The enchantment is gone and we aren't going to let you put it back. If these people want to leave here, they have every right to. You'll have to find some other way to keep your factory going."  
  
"And how are you going to stop me?" Logan asked, leaning back I his chair and smiling. "You can't watch me twenty four hours a day. I'll find another witch somewhere. I'll get her to put the enchantment back. And this time I'll make sure no one can break it."  
  
"We won't let you," Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh?" questioned Logan. "And what are you going to do? Turn me over to the authorities? Tell them I used magic to hold an entire town hostage? I doubt they'd believe you. You could kill me, I suppose. But then again, you're witches. I'm what they call an innocent. Which means you can't kill me. So there's nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that exactly," Piper said, smiling. "Leo."  
  
Leo suddenly orbed into the room next to Logan. Logan looked at him in total surprise. Before he could move, Leo sprinkled some dust on him. Logan collapsed in his chair and sat looking forward, a glassy look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm still not sure how the Elders are going to look at this," Leo said to the girls.  
  
"It's the only way," Piper said. "We have to protect the people of this town from him. Just blame it on us. They blame us for everything else anyway."  
  
Suddenly Logan looked up at the group.  
  
"Who....who are you?" he asked. "Where am I? What happened?"  
  
"You're okay, Mr. Logan," Phoebe said. "You just fell and hit your head."  
  
"Logan?" questioned Logan. "Is that my name? Logan?"  
  
"Yes," Piper said. "You hit your head. You seem to have developed amnesia. Don't worry. We'll send a doctor over to look at you. You're going to be fine."  
  
"Thank you," said Logan. "Thank you very much."  
  
"Let's get out of here," Leo whispered to the girls, "before he starts asking too many questions." 


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN  
  
"How is Logan doing?" Agnes asked Leo the next day back at the manor.  
  
"He doesn't remember anything," Leo said. "The Elders were plenty upset when they learned I had used the memory dust on him. But when I explained how it helped to protect so many innocents, they seemed placated. Still, I'll need to tread softly around them for a while. Some of them are still upset about it."  
  
"Well, we didn't have any choice," Piper said. "We had to remove Logan's memory of the enchantment and witches. Otherwise he would have done exactly what he threatened. He would have restored the enchantment and made the people slaves again."  
  
"I appreciate everything you did for us," Agnes said. "I thought I was going to die in that small room."  
  
"Hey, we couldn't let that happen," Phoebe said. "We have enough trouble with warlocks and demons to have to contend with a slime like Logan. Besides, we witches have to stick together."  
  
"I'm glad I got to meet you," Agnes said. "You've become something of legends among witch circles from what I understand. More so than even your prophecies told about. And some of the stories you've told me. It's amazing some of the things you've been able to accomplish."  
  
"I think I should be getting Agnes home," Leo said. "She's been away a long time. I'm sure her family is eager to be reunited with her."  
  
"Yes, and I with them," said Agnes. "I have two grandchildren I need to get to know. My daughter was thrilled when I called her last night. She thought I had died or something. She was always worried I might encounter a demon I couldn't handle."  
  
"Well, you encountered a human demon," Paige said. "I'm just glad we were able to put a stop to him. I can only imagine what it must have been like for you and all those people all those years. It's hard to imagine what it must be like to be without my powers for so long."  
  
"I hope you never do," Agnes said. "Piper, be sure to call me when the baby is born. I want to hear all about it."  
  
"I will," Piper said, kissing Agnes on the cheek. "And you take it easy for a while. You've been through quite an ordeal. I think you deserve to pamper yourself."  
  
"I will," Agnes promised.  
  
Leo orbed them out of the manor.  
  
"So," Phoebe said, "I'm glad that's all finished."  
  
"So am I," Paige said. "Now, if I remember correctly, you two promised me some stories before all of this started. Stories about mom."  
  
"I believe you're right, little sister," Piper said.  
  
"Funny," Phoebe said, "I remember when you used to call me that."  
  
"Times change," Piper said. "You're still my little sister, though."  
  
"Great," Paige said, "I just realized something. Now I'm the baby of the family."  
  
"Don't let it go to your head," Piper said. "You still have to do your share of the chores around here."  
  
"Okay, okay," Paige laughed. "But first, I want to hear some stories."  
  
"Come on," Piper said. "I'll put on some tea while we talk."  
  
The three sisters went into the kitchen together.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
